


Femslash February ficlets

by Pizzama8



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, domestic AU, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzama8/pseuds/Pizzama8
Summary: Writing prompts for femslash February based on:https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/156674810176/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feelNot all of the chapters will happen in the same au, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide which chapters work with which.





	1. Snow: To the sound of "Sweater Weather" by The Neighbourhood.

Ruby stared forlornly out of the library window at the snow that was steadily piling up in the streets, even in here she could feel how cold it was outside and the thought of having to walk home in the weather sent a shiver up her spine. She leaned back in her seat and surveyed the library from her computer; it was eleven in the evening and unsurprisingly she was one of the only two people left in the building.

The other was a cute redhead currently stood at the window of the building staring out at the weather, clutching something in her hands and running it over and over in her fingers like she was trying to tear it apart. Ruby leaned out from her seat and glanced over where the girl had been sat; her bags arranged neatly on the floor but there was no sight of a coat.

She glanced back over at the figure staring out of the window and when she turned Ruby quickly hid behind the screen of her computer and sunk down in her seat, blushing faintly. She’d stared just long enough to catch glances of the woolen scarf in her hands that she’d completely picked to shreds, leaving a small pile of red fabric near the spot where she’d been standing. 

When she was sure that the girl had sat back down Ruby sat up and glanced over at her station, the girl seemed to be packing up her things. Compelled Ruby logged out and began to pack her things to; shoving her books into her satchel and grabbing her coat and scarf. She tried to be discreet and let the other girl leave first before wrapping her scarf around her neck.

As she followed out she saw the girl stop at security to sign out before pausing and staying at the desk, her hands wrapping around her shoulders and rubbing them up and down. Ruby signed herself out on the sheet and stepped up next to her, pulling her coat close around her and staring at her for a moment.

“Don’t you have a coat?”

She finally asks and the girl jumps and turns to look at her, blinking slowly as she took a moment to register the question.

“I did. It hurt to wear so I got rid of it.”

“Didn’t you want to buy a new one?”

She slowly shook her head.

“I couldn’t find one that felt fine.”

“What about you scarf?”

“I… pulled it apart without realising.”

The girl confessed with a faint blush.

“I tug at things when I get anxious, sometimes I forget I’m doing it and damage something I didn’t want to.”

Ruby took off her own scarf and handed it over.

“You can borrow mine! I have a coat so I don’t really need it.”

“O-oh!”

The girl took the scarf and stared at it in her hands before wrapping it around her neck and smiling sheepishly. It wasn’t much but it might help keep some of the cold away.

“Thank you! How will I get it back to you?”

“Just hand it back to me when you see me next in the library!”

She nodded for a moment before staring out at the falling snow again, shivering and shoving her hands into her sleeves.

“The snow is so pretty but cold. I don’t know if I like it or not.”

Ruby smiled at that;

“I think it’s alright, provided you have warm clothes to wear. I like the cold, it’s a good excuse to hold hands.”

The girl blushed faintly and looked over at Ruby in confusion.

“Would you like to hold hands?”

“What?”

“You said that the cold is a good excuse to hold hands.”

“I-I was just making conversation!”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m not very good at talking to people.”

The girl confessed, her face bright red as she pulled the scarf up over her mouth.

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

She said

“It’s fine really! Just unexpected, ugh, the guards are giving us funny looks. We should probably leave.”

The girl nodded and led the way out into the freezing cold, she shuddered and pulled the scarf tighter around herself for what good it would do and began the trudge through the snow, Ruby walking next to her.

“So… what do you study?”

“Computer engineering, I’m not much good at anything other than computers. What about you?”

“Criminal science! They’re running a program that’s straight from college into the academy, my mom was a detective so I’m trying to follow in her footsteps.”

“Did she retire?”   
“Huh?”

“You said your mother was a detective. Did she retire?”

“Not exactly, she got shot during a police raid and didn’t make it.”

“Oh… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

The girl looked away and Ruby nudged her with her shoulder again.

“Don’t sweat it, it happened when I was young so I’ve had plenty of time to process it. What made you get into computers?”

“Well my dad does it for a living so I was brought up with them since I was young, I understood them better than people. People are hard and confusing, working with computers, coding, research, it’s easier and the only person I have to talk to is my manager. The fewer people I talk to the better, I always say the wrong thing and upset peoplet.”

Ruby looked sympathetically at her;

“You’re doing alright with me!”

“Yeah but you’re really nice, not everyone is as kind as you are.”

“It’s easy to be kind to someone as pretty as you!” 

Was what Ruby wanted to say, instead she shrugged it off awkwardly and stopped at the corner of the street.

“I’m heading down here, so I guess this is where we part ways?”

The girl nodded and tentatively played with the scarf in her hands, snow gently drifting down around them.

“It was nice to meet you! I’ll be in the library pretty much every day for the next month, so just come find me when you’re ready to return the scarf.”

“Definitely. I will see you around then. Goodbye!”

The girl hesitated, tugged at the scarf, and then turned and left.

When Ruby got home she closed the door and buried her face in her hands and then ruffled her hair, trying to snap herself out of it and convince herself that the girl really wasn’t that cute at all. 

“Ruby?”

Weiss popped her head out from a doorway and stared at her.

“Are you okay? What happened to your scarf?”

“I’m more than okay. I met this really cute girl at the library! We walked home together and I gave her my scarf because she didn’t have one and also she looked better in it than I did!”

“Good to hear; did you get her number?”

“No but we’re gonna meet at the library again at some point.”

“Nice. What’s her name?”

“I-”

Ruby froze and stared at Weiss with a defeated expression.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“I didn’t ask!”

A few streets over Penny Polendina fumbled with her keys thanks to numb fingers, shivering whilst the snow piled up around her. Finally she managed to get the door open and she let out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the warmth of her home, she shut the door behind her and stomped her feets against the floor to get the snow off. 

“Penny? Why aren’t you wearing a coat!”

Ciel disappeared for a second before rushing over with a blanket and wrapping it around Penny; it was warm and didn’t make her feel like something was scratching constantly at her skin so she took it, she offered a weak smile and kicked her shoes off.

“My coat started to hurt so I got rid of it, I’m sorry I should have told you.”

“It’s fine; do you want a cup of tea?”

“That would be nice.”

Ciel walked into their kitchen whilst Penny walked into their lounge and sat down, hugging her legs to her chest and slowly allowing her body to warm up. Ciel walked over a few minutes later and pressed a hot mug into her hands, she smiled and wrapped her hands around it.

“What happened to your old scarf?”

“I picked it apart without realising, I was anxious about the snow and the cold.”

“That’s unlucky; where did you get the new one though?”

“Someone really nice lent it to me! She was really friendly and pretty.”

Penny took a long sip of her mug, the warm liquid making her feel a lot better.

“She said she was going to be at the library tomorrow, I was going to return it to her then.”

“That was nice of her; what’s her name?”

“I-”

She paused and then stared dejectedly at her friend.

“I don’t know!”


	2. Asleep: to the sound of "Obstacles" by Syd Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby appreciates the quiet moments.

There were a few dozen things that Ruby would personally thank god for if she ever met him in person; cookies, sweets, angsty teen music, her family, her friends, but above everything else she believed that the one thing she was more grateful for than anything else was the quiet moment in the morning where she was the first to wake.

The sun cast streaks of light over their room; barely illuminating it and bathing everything in the faint glow of the morning light through the blinds of their windows. The street outside was so quiet it was possible to believe that they were the only people in the world. No dogs barking, no cars driving by, not even the sound of their neighbours waking up.

It felt like a soft blanket of snow had descended over the entire world and nobody wanted to move for fear of disturbing its serene beauty. These moments of silence were as common as dust but she treasured them absolutely because at the center of this perfect moment, at the center of this cathedral of beautiful stillness, laying as angelic as the statues you’d expect to find in some sacred temple was Penny.

The light gently bathed her in an affectionate glow; basking her features in a blanket of soft, loving light. There was just a faint glimmer of a smile on her mouth; the slight tilt of a lip, her hair framed her face gently and highlighted how soft and vulnerable she appeared. Ruby stared at her transfixed, not for the first time, in the subtle beauty of her girlfriend. Her heart thumped in her chest and she was worried that it might wake Penny.

A strand of hair fell out of place on to her face and Ruby gently reached out and pushed it behind her ear, Penny automatically leaning into the familiar touch and her arms that were wrapped around Ruby pulled her in closer. She nestled into the heat, breathing slowly and shallowly whilst Ruby held hers. 

The Rose wanted to take this moment and freeze it forever; their legs tangled together, their bodies pressing against each other, Penny happy and restful, with the outside world briefly but completely forgotten.

Penny stirred and Ruby sucked in her breath; watching silently before letting out a sigh when Penny finally settled back down.

“I love her so much…”

Ruby said softly to herself; unable to contain her affection any more. Penny sighed and her eyelids slowly opened and the twist of her lip turned into a full blown smile as she took in the awed look of her partner. She leaned in and pecked her lightly on the lips, giggling and snuggling into Ruby’s neck whilst the other girl pulled her into a hug.

“Good morning.”

Penny said playfully, glancing up at Ruby.

“Penny…”

“Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

“Absolutely.”

Then their alarm went off.

 


	3. Rescue: To the sound of "Riptide" by Vance Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny rescues Ruby from a boring evening in the office and subsequently their relationship.

“Detective Rose I’m going to need you to stay late tonight and get ahead on some paperwork, I’d help but I’ve got to head up to central HQ for a meeting. That okay?”

Ruby glanced down at her desk-clock; it was 18:15 and she only had a small pile of paperwork left to do, if she worked quickly she could probably still leave on time and manage to get home to keep her dinner date with Penny.

“Sure thing boss!”

“Thanks.”

The chief of Vale police dropped a stack of files about thirty high on her desk and she stared at it blankly before slamming her head against the keyboard once the chief was out of earshot, her partner Blake walked up behind her and tried to reassuringly pat her on the back.

“See this is why you always ask to see the work before you agree to do it.”

“Ughhh! Today was meant to be date night too; you have to help me get through this, I can’t blow off Penny again!”

“Sorry Ruby, me and Yang are heading to this diner across town that takes weeks to get reservations. You’re on your own.”

“Agggghhhh!”

She collapsed back in her chair and Blake walked back over to her desk. She sighed and took out her phone; staring at the picture of her and Penny on it before and taking a deep breath and typing out a message.

_ Hey _

**Hey! I just was just about to put the food on, what time do you think you’ll be here?**

_ I don’t think I’m going to be able to make it tonight, the Chief asked me to stay late and I’m not gonna get through the work until at least midnight. _

**Oh...**

There’s a long pause and Ruby starts typing out an apology when Penny cuts her off;

**Okay! I’ll see you later then; I’ll keep myself occupied until you get home.**

_ I don’t think you should, just head to bed without me this is going to take a while. _

The phone showed the “person is typing” message for a full three minutes before another response;

**Okay! I hope you get the work done soon!**

Ruby sighed and fiddled with her pen; she hated changing plans at the last second on Penny, knowing full well just how frustrated she got whenever something unexpected happened. She wished she could partition and cut off her time into boxes just to stop herself from ruining Penny’s schedule. She twirled her pen and threw it into the air before catching it again and setting to work on the myriad of forms and sheets that her boss had dumped on her desk.

Penny forced herself to put down the pillow she was holding before she anxious tore it to shreds. Tonight was date night and not just that it was the fourth date night in a row that Ruby had cancelled because of work! She bit the edge of her thumb nervously before taking a deep breath and pulling it away. Her body felt like there were courses of electricity running through it and the anxious energy forced her to stand up and start pacing.

Why did Ruby keep cancelling? Was Penny doing something wrong? Today was Friday and Friday was date night! Friday was always date night because the next day was Saturday and neither of them worked on Saturday so they could stay up as late as they wanted with each other! Any other day wouldn’t work because of their work schedules. Was Ruby just trying to avoid her? Was she doing something wrong.

She wrapped her hands around the back of a chair and squeezed and squeezed; it wasn’t the same as picking apart fabric but it caused less damage. Her hands wrung around it, trying to relieve the stress that was building up in her body against her will. She sighed and closed her eyes and slowly worked through the issue;

Ruby had just gotten a promotion. Ruby wanted to one day become chief. Ruby was a hard worker and respected the current chief. The chief knew this from Ruby’s performance reports. Therefore Ruby was reliable, therefore the best choice to ask to do overtime. Therefore Ruby was being asked by her boss to do extra work and prioritising work because she wanted to one day become chief  _ not  _ because she wanted to avoid Penny.

The girl’s grip tightened on the chair momentarily before letting go, her hands no longer seeking to tear something apart. She stepped over to the fridge and opened it up; quickly assessing what ingredients they had left before setting about making something nice. She was going to have dinner with her girlfriend on date-night even if it meant spending her friday evening at a police station.

Ruby stared forlornly at the clock; 21:03 and she still had three quarters of the stack of paperwork left. Her coworkers had given her pitiful looks before heading off home, leaving her with the night shift (who were nice in their own way!). She sighed and stretched her hands before getting back to work, an ache starting to assert itself in her neck. 

With her head buried in her work she didn’t notice someone gently place a paper bag with some nice smelling food down on her desk and pull a chair over. She glanced up but whoever it was had stepped behind her and placed her hands on her neck. 

She was about to protest but their thumbs pressed into her neck and began to gently ease the tension out of her body. The groan of relief that was dragged from her mouth caused her masseur assailant to giggle in a familiar voice, Ruby smiled and looked up at Penny.

“What’re you doing here? Not that I’m complaining.”

“Friday is date night Ruby. If I have to bring the date to you then I will.”

She sat down next to Ruby and began to pull out the tupperware filled with warm home-cooked food as well as some cutlery.

“It’s not much but I had to cut down because we only have small tubs at our home and I didn’t wanna carry too much, next time I’ll be better prepared. Ruby?”

Ruby hadn’t said or moved from her spot; Penny glanced over at her and realised that she looked like she was about to cry.

“Ruby what’s wrong? Didn’t you want me to come?”

“N-no you idiot.”

She wrapped her arms around Penny tightly before cupping her face with her hands and staring into her eyes.

“I love you so much. I am going to marry the shit out of you.”

Penny smiled sheepishly, her face blooming like a rose.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I mean it!”

She pulled Penny in and kissed her lovingly.


	4. Matching outfits: to the sound of "Fall Back" by Shadow of Whales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings for uncomfortable teenage dialogue; seriously gave me some Prom-style flashbacks whilst writing.
> 
> Also this is 100% a true story... well 60%... me and a friend accidentally wore the same clothes to prom once.

Ruby forlornly stared at her reflection in the mirror; the bow was cute but probably a bit much and if she was being honest all of the red and black were probably no-ones idea of good fashion taste for a school prom. But then again going alone to the school prom felt like a crushing social defeat in and of itself so she might as well embrace it. Jaune was going with Pyrrha so there went her backup, Weiss was away at some function for her parents so she wasn’t available, Yang was going with Blake because they couldn’t even walk straight around each other, in fact she counted herself lucky that she’d found a group of friends to even go with.

The couples had wanted to make their own way there which all in all left her, Penny, Nora and Ren (they were working things out, or so her sister assured her) to make their way together to the hall where the whole sordid teenage affair was happening. As the limo pulled up front outside of her house and she stared at herself in the mirror for a minute before shooting finger guns at herself;

“You look great!”

Before standing up and rushing down to be with her friends.

Ren was dressed exceptionally well as always; his hair well groomed, tidy, and tied  behind his head in a pony-tail. The suit he wore was a dark olive green resplendent with embellishment; golden fringes and intricate dragons adorned the whole thing and Ruby found herself both absorbed and slightly intimidated by the piece of clothing. The thing that stood out most of all was his bright pink tie; a tie that exactly matched Nora’s dress.

It was weird seeing Nora wearing something that reached below her knees and she can’t remember seeing the red-head wearing anything that wasn’t shorts or a skirt that got her in trouble with someone. The dress however was a beautiful unfolding garment that seemed to shimmer and swirl as she moved; bathing everyone around her in a faint pink glow that had Ruby positively beaming. But perhaps the thing that stood out most of all was the dark-olive green bow on her head that was the exact same shade as Ren’s suit.

“You guys know you’re only supposed to match if you’re each others dates right?”

Nora snorted at this and hugged Ruby before leading the way over to the limo.

“Wait until you see what Penny’s wearing then.”

“What?”

Even Ren had a bemused smirk on his face which had Ruby concerned because Ren never reacted to anything, that was like his thing, they even set fire to some books once in the common room just to see if he’d respond. They got suspended for a week and Ren just glanced up from his book before continuing to read.

“Hey Pen-”

She froze mid-sentence and just as Penny was about to reply they both took in what exactly had happened; from head to toe, from bow to heels, from black to red, their outfit was identical. Not just identical they both became instantly convinced that it was way better suited for the other. Ruby half crawled half walked over to Penny and sat down next to her, a blush creeping up her face, whilst Nora and Ren got back in the car and soon the vehicle took off.

People talked because of course they did; they were wearing identical outfits, but Ruby didn’t mind because seeing Penny dressed like that was something else. Over the course of the evening she danced with everyone, but mostly with Penny. And as the evening came to a close and they settled in for the slow dance Ruby stood with her hands on Penny’s waist stumped for what to say but feeling like she should say something.

“I wanted to say you looked nice but that felt a little silly.”

Penny finally broke the awkward silence between the two of them, Ruby swallowed nervously and decided to take a leap.

“Are you… into me?”

“Huh?”

“You know… like… I like girls, like I like boys, so do you like girls too?”

“I… guess I do? But not like I like boys. I don’t think I like boys like that at all.”

Talking straight was hard for both of them it seemed.

“Well do you like me?”

“Of course I like you!”

“No I mean like-like!”

“So did I?”

“Oh…”

There was a pause and then Ruby grinned;

“That’s convenient then. I can say I just smudged my lipstick on a cup or something.”

 


End file.
